Keep On Loving You
by Macahol84
Summary: A slight twist on the entire series.... It focuses on Brock's pov towards Reba...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't written anything in a while. I had started writing some stories for the new ABC show _Castle. _It airs on Mondays starting on September 21 at 10pm. But back to my apology, I recently came across this story on my computer so I decided to post it. Let me know what you think =) I promise this one will have an ending. I'm just going to wait a day or two inbetween posting chapters.

* * *

"What?" Brock asked looking up from his paper. Reba debated telling Brock how she felt but decided against it.

"Oh nothing," she mumbled placing her coffee cup down on the counter and reaching for a section of the newspaper. Reba sat on one of the barstools and opened the paper.

"Can you please not get that all creased? I haven't read that section yet."

Reba scoffed. 'Was he being serious?' Reba thought and casually glanced at Brock. 'Oh my gosh! He is serious!' Reba thought when she saw the expression on Brock's face. She crumpled the newspaper up and threw it at Brock. "I'm sorry. Here you read it first." Reba turned and took a sip of her coffee.

"Can we go one morning without an argument?" Brock stated firmly knocking the crumpled newspaper to the floor.

Reba spun around on her seat. "I don't know Brock. Could we go one morning where you remember to put the toaster under the counter?"

"I forgot," Brock attempt to defend himself.

"You didn't forget! You did it deliberately because you know it bothers me." Reba retorted feeling herself beginning to get angry at Brock.

"I did not! I told you, I hate having to take it out from underneath the counter then put it back again when I'm gonna use it the next day." Brock yelled forgetting about the article he was reading and dropping his newspaper.

"How hard is it to put it away?""It's hot! I'll get burned!"

Reba stood up and walked over to the toaster. "Well, somebody's got to put it away."

"Why?" Brock asked confused."Cause it doesn't belong here!" Reba yelled slamming the toaster up and down on the counter. Brock stood up and walked over to where Reba was.

"Yeah well you know what? Your car doesn't belong on my side of the garage so that mine barely fits in there when I get home from work. I'm tired of having to crawl out the passenger side!" Brock knew that that didn't have anything to do with what they were fighting about right now but for some reason he felt like bringing it up. It was something that has been bothering him for a while now.

"Well I can't park against the wall. I'll get burned!" Reba mocked Brock's earlier comment. Brock threw his hands in the air and turned his back to Reba. He ran his hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. Brock leaned against the counter. Every morning this week they've had a fight similar to the one they just had.

"What's wrong with us?" Reba asked out loud.

"I dunno," Brock lazily answered beginning to drift into deep thought. "Maybe we need a break."

"We need something. This isn't working anymore." Reba stated as she traced the rim of her coffee cup. "Just a few months 'til we can stop this fighting."

"You're right. I'll start looking for a place to stay," Brock said as he started towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Reba rushed over to the door and blocked Brock from leaving.

"What now? Are we going to fight over who's leaving?" Brock asked standing a little straighter.

"No we aren't because I'm leaving and finding a place to stay," Reba nodded her head as if the answer were that simple.

"What?" Brock was confused. "That's crazy. Who will take care of the kids?"

"You will Brock," Reba stated. When she saw his shocked face, she continued to explain. "You were always the one who left before. You'd go and play golf or have a dental convention. That left me to raise our children. But how much do you know about our kids? I mean really truly know. What outfit Cheyenne love to wear? Or what color Kyra hates to wear? Or what show Jake likes to watch in the afternoon?" Reba paused giving Brock a chance to answer. She walked over to Brock.

"Baby blue Limited Too t-shirt with jean Capri pants. She loves it so much I had to hide it in out room. If you attempt to get the color pink near Kyra, her skin will crawl. And Jake loves to watch Arthur," Reba stood on her toes and gentle kissed Brock. "Get to know your children Brock. Take care honey." Reba turned and walked to the hooks hanging by the back door. She selected her car keys and purse and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba walked out the door and headed towards her car. She stared the engine and began to drive away not really sure where she was going. Brock stood rooted to his spot.

"Where's mommy going?" Jake asked walking into the kitchen with Kyra. Brock snapped back to reality.

"Oh she's going away for a little while but guess what I'm going to be taking you to school!" Brock said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"If we ever make it to school," Kyra said. For a fifth grader Kyra was sarcastic but smart. She reminded him of Reba when they were in college.

"So what's taking Cheyenne so long that you'll be late to school?" Brock asked. Kyra sighed as she sat up to eat the breakfast Brock had quickly made her.

"I don't know something about not having anything to wear."

Brock let out a sigh. "Ok let me go see what I can do to hurry her along." Brock made his way to the stairs heading for Cheyenne's room. Before he opened her door he stopped and went to his ad Reba's room. He quickly grabbed what he needed and hurried to Cheyenne's door.

"Cheyenne can I come in?" Brock asked knocking on the door. He heard her reply but it sounded as if she were far away. Brock opened the door to find piles of clothes thrown about the room. "What happened in here?" Brock asked shocked at the mess that Cheyenne had created. Cheyenne flopped onto her bed.

"I have nothing to wear," she pouted. Brock looked around the room.

"_Nothing?_" he questioned thinking his daughter had gone crazy. "What about all these clothes?"

Cheyenne looked around the room at the piles. "What about them?"

"Oh good you can at least seem them too. I'll tell you what sweetie. If you can clean up all these clothes and I mean put them away not just hiding them somewhere. I'll let you wear this," Brock pulled out the outfit Reba had hidden from Cheyenne.

"Really?" Cheyenne gasped. Brock nodded. "You're the best daddy ever!" Cheyenne squealed. Brock got the kids ready for school and headed to the office. Brock had a few patients that day. At lunch time he went out to check his afternoon schedule with his hygienist, Barbra Jean.

"Hi Dr. Hart," Barbra Jean giggled. Brock subtly rolled his eyes. He knew that she had a crush on him. He just hoped it passed soon.

"Hi Barbra Jean. I just wanted to check my schedule for the afternoon. I have to get my kids from school today." Brock explained. Barbra Jean got a confused look on her face.

"I thought Reba took care of the kids." She stated.

"Yes well Reba went away for a while and now I'm taking care of them. So please what is my schedule," Brock said getting frustrated with how involved Barbra Jean was in his family. She didn't need to know everything about him. They were employer and employee after all.

"Hmm let's see," Barbra Jean hummed as she looked over the scheduling book. "You have two appointments before two-thirty and one at four." Barbra Jean smiled enjoying being close to Brock as he leaned on the counter.

Brock pushed off of the counter. "Ok I'll take care of the two early appointments but please call the four o'clock, apologize for the inconvenience and cancel. Tell him that I'll gladly reschedule him on a different day but something came up."

"Okay dokey artichokey," Barbra Jean giggled. Brock finished his last two patients and left to get his kids. Being a single father was going to take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost three months since Reba had moved out. Brock found out through the kids that Reba had moved into a condo across town and gotten herself a job as a real estate agent. She had gotten her certification when Jake was an infant. It was something she had always wanted to do. Brock was walking by Kyra's room when he heard her and Cheyenne talking.

"We should give them some time alone," Cheyenne suggested.

"But where would we go? Mom's house?" Kyra asked.

"No not mom's house it has to be some place where we wouldn't be with either of them," Cheyenne thought.

"Wait why can't we go to mom's?" Kyra asked confused.

"Oh Kyra you're so little sometimes. We can't go to mom's because she's been taking care of us since we were little and we can't stay here because well because dad needs a break." Cheyenne explained. "We need to go some place so they can both have some time alone without having any kids around."

"How about Grandma's house," Brock couldn't help but chime in on their conversation.

"Dad how long have you been there?" Kyra asked.

"Long enough to know you're planning something. So tell me, what exactly are you planning?" Brock asked walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Well we were planning on giving you a week without having to worry about us. We figured that since we have a week off of school for Easter we could go away and give you a vacation," Cheyenne calmly explained.

"And you planned this why?"

"Because you've been taking care of us for the past few months and we wanted to do something nice for you." Cheyenne smiled sweetly at her father.

"And you could stay with your mother why?"

"Because she took care of us before you did. You both need a vacation from being grown ups." Kyra volunteered.

"And your idea of us staying with Grandma is perfect. We could call Grandma Liz and stay at her house. Can you call her and ask?" Cheyenne asked excitedly.

"Sure I'll give her a call and let you know her answer." Brock got up and left the room. The doorbell rang and Brock went to go answer it.

"Hey Mom thanks for coming on such short notice," Brock said opening the door.

"It was no problem at all. My son calls saying my grandbabies willingly want to come visit me I came as soon as a could," Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah," Brock sighed. "Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake! Come on down your grandma is here!" Brock yelled. The three kids came running down the stairs.

"Grandma!" The kids yelled in unison.

"Alright go get your stuff and we'll get going," Elizabeth announced sending the kids back upstairs to get their belongings. "So why do they want to come with me for the week?" Elizabeth asked.

"They want to give me a vacation," Brock shrugged.

"That's it?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah that's it."

"So what are you going to do during the week?" Elizabeth asked.

Brock shrugged. "I don't know. Reba and I were supposed to celebrate our wedding anniversary on Wednesday. Can you believe we've been together for 16 years and yet we're not going to be together to celebrate it." Brock shook his head.

"I see," Elizabeth nodded. "Kids hurry up or we're going to hit traffic!" She yelled up the stairs. She turned back to Brock. "Good luck sweetie. Try not to think about Wednesday. Take yourself out some where fun."

"Thanks mom. Ill try. I think I'll use my half of the gift I was going to give Reba." When Brock saw the confused look on his mother's face he explained further. "I had a reservation at Magnolia."

"Ok, well enjoy yourself then," Elizabeth said with a smile. The kids came back down stairs ready to go. They said their goodbyes and left with Elizabeth for the week.


	4. Chapter 4

Brock woke up on Wednesday and went to the office. He had a few patients in the morning but had cleared the afternoon and evening back when there was still hope for his marriage. He had decided that even though Reba wasn't with him he could still enjoy a nice dinner at the Magnolia.

"Dr. Hart, I'm going to be leaving now. Do you need anything else?" Barbra Jean asked peeking around the door into Brock's office. Brock looked up from his paper work and thought a moment before answering. Barbra Jean grew uncomfortable under his stare.

"Are you doing anything tonight Barbra Jean?" Brock asked seldom.

"Um-I-erg," Barbra Jean stumbled to come up with an answer. Brock let out a sigh and stood up.

"Listen Reba left me and I have a reservation for two at the Magnolia. If you're interested in having dinner together come by the bar tonight at eight thirty. If not I understand." Brock explained before gesturing to Barbra Jean that it was safe to leave now. Barbra Jean walked out of the office not really sure what to do. Brock had just offered her what she wanted more than anything. A chance to be with him.

Brock closed up the office and headed home. Walking in the front door he realizes how quiet it is without his children there. With a heavy heart he walked up stairs and began packing an over night bag. He locks the side and back door and makes his way through the living room. Brock stood at the front door and looked back at his house. There were so many memories of when Reba was with him and it was all so good. Shaking his head he walked out the front door and locked it behind him.

Brock walked to his car and placed his bag on the passenger seat as he climbed in. He pulled out his phone to call Reba but he didn't know what to say to her. She seemed so far away. Brock closed his phone and through it in the back seat. He started the engine and drove away.

It was a little after six when Brock finally arrived at the Magnolia. He parked his car and grabbed his bag making his way up to the front desk. After he was checked in Brock went to see his room and unpack his bag.

He sat on the bed and looked around the room. Spotting the phone on the table a few feet away he made his way over to make a call. Dialing the numbers he knew by heart, he said a silent prayer as the ringing began.

"Hello?" A female voice greeted him. Brock let out a silent breath.

"Hi Reba, I wanted to know if you wanted to have din-"

"Gotcha! I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you." The last part of her message was barely above a whisper before she let out a giggle. Brock hung up the phone in a rush. What was he thinking. She was obviously moving now and didn't want to see or talk with him. Sighing Brock stood up.

Brock pulled a shirt out of his bag. It was something Reba bought for him saying that he could wear it when they went out some day. Brock laughed at the irony of the situation now. He removed the tag and placed it on the bed. Brock walked to the bathroom to take a shower. By seven, he was fully dressed and headed down to the bar determined to have a good time tonight.

Walking into the lounge, Brock found himself a seat on the corner of the bar. It was secluded enough that he didn't have to worry about being in people's way but not too secluded that he was inaccessible.

"What'll it be?" The bartended asked looking at Brock over the counter.

"Long Island ice tea," Brock nodded in the direction of the bartender before he glanced around the room seeing who was there.

"You got it." The bartender left to make the drink and returned a short while later. "Everything ok?"

"I'm not sure," Brock shrugged taking his first sip. "Could you do me a favor though?"

Confused the bartender asked, "What kind of favor?"

Brock chuckled. "Just keep track of my drinks and don't let me go over eight. Oh and if anyone talks with me tonight, I want you to keep a mental picture of them."

"You waiting for someone special?" The bartender asked drinking out one of the glasses. Brock chuckled and just took a sip of his drink.

The next morning Brock woke up to a still dark hotel room with a splitting headache. A he slowly looked around the room the sound of knocking registered in his mind. Walking over to the door he pulled it open gently.

"Yes?" He asked with a yawn.

"Room Service sir," the chipper hotel employee greeted with a cart of breakfast treats.

"I didn't order any room service though," Brock said biting back another yawn as he began making a pot of coffee.

"Oh no sir. You didn't order any room service, but your wife did."

"My wife?!" Brock asked dropping the coffee pot at the word wife.

"Yes the woman that you have staying in your room with you. She called about an hour ago for room service."

Brock stared at the employee for a good minute or two before speaking. "Why does the bar downstairs open?"

"It opens at 3 sir."

"What time is it now?"

"Twelve-thirty. Is everything alright sir?"

Brock rubbed a tired hand over his face as he tried to piece together memories from the night before.


End file.
